This is All Your Fault -Jily One Shot
by HogwartsDwarfKat
Summary: Just a one shot for an old contest (on Wattpad). A possible idea of how James and Lily came tobe. ***set in seventh year*** Warning: Contains an Angry, Seven Foot Tall, Neon Pink, Fire Breathing Squid


Jily One Shot; This is All Your Fault

_By HogwartsDwarfKat_

**_A/N- So this contains a character that wasn't in the original story an sort-of belongs to a person I follow on . I wrote this for a one-shot contest she had...anyway all you need to know about her is her name's Posey and she's dating Sirius. Also if you use Wattpad my user name on there is fangirlsdontdocalm. That's all, bye, R&R! *waves frantically*_**

* * *

"This is all your fault," a certain redheaded, emerald green eyed, head girl said with her arms crossed over her chest like a petulant child who was denied a cookie.

"Lily, this isn't my fau-" a certain mischievous head boy with shaggy jet black hair and round wire-rimmed glasses started.

"No Potter it is!" Lily snapped.

"So we're back to last names, huh?" James asked, obviously exasperated.

"Considering this is entirely your fault? Yes!" Lily screeched.

"Okay, then do tell how it's my fault?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily opened her mouth to answer but found nothing would come out. '_How is it his fault?' _Lily found herself thinking as James had a triumphant look on her face because she couldn't come up with anything.

Truth be told, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that the professors all turned into puppies. It wasn't his fault that Sirius and Posey somehow transfigured a desk into a seven foot tall, neon pink, fire breathing squid. It wasn't his fault Peter decided to poke it sending said squid into a rampage. It wasn't his fault that everyone started to run for their lives. And it most certainly wasn't his fault that he and Lily dropped their wands and were currently locked in a broom closet.

Okay maybe it _**is **_his fault a little bit. Admittedly James had the idea turn make the professors puppies and pulled Lily into a broom closet.

Lily threw her hands into the air and yelled, "It just is okay?!"

"Not everything is my fault Lily!"

"Everything is your fault Potter!"

"Like what?!"

"Like that the professors are puppies! Like we don't have our wands! Like we're trapped in here! Like you make my life hell! Like you drive me up a wall! Like you made me lose my best friend!" At this tears stared flowing from Lily`s eyes. "Like it's your fault that I've been in love with you since fifth year but you were such a bloody git that I managed to let my hatred for you win! But then this year had to start being nice making it hard for me to hate you! And when I want you to ask me because I've finally decided that I'd say yes you refuse to ask!"

James just stared at Lily blinking like an idiot as she slid down the wall trying to get a hold of herself. Then as his brain finally processed what she said a few minutes later a slow smile started creeping onto his face. That she, Lily Evans -the girl he wanted to have for forever, was in love with him, James Potter. He slid down next to her and pulled the still crying Lily into his chest to hold her. And to his surprise, she let him.

As he sat there he thought very carefully knowing that if he screwed this up he'd never get another chance to win her. Finally he spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I annoyed you and still do. I'm sorry for turning the professors to animals. I'm sorry we lost our wands getting away from the squid. I'm sorry I brought you in here and accidentally locked us in. And I'm sorry I led to you and Snape to stop being friends. The main reason I bothered him was because he was so close to you and I wasn't. I was jealous and I'm sorry. Well, it was also that fact that, as you often point out, I'm a bit of a git."

Lily looked up and wiped her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah," James said with a slight smile. Lily smiled back and rested her head back down on his chest. "And it could be worse ya know, the squid could be in here with us."

She laughed, "True, I suppose this isn't too bad compared to that."

"I'll take it!" Lily and James sat like that in containable silence for about fifteen minutes just enjoying that the other was there and not the fire breathing squid instead.

That was until James realized he still hasn't asked Lily something. "Hey Lily?"

"Yeah James?"

"I've got a question for you. It's a good one, promise."

"Shoot."

He looked at her strangely, "What?"

She shook her head, "It's a muggle saying meaning go ahead."

A look of understanding past over his face, "Cool."

"Is that all?"

"Oh no, sorry! But Lily I-don't-know-your-middle-name Evans will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily sat up and turned to him. "Yes," and with that she pressed her lips onto his.

It took James a minute to get over the shock that she not only said yes but was kissing him also. Then it really hit him that Lily was kissing him and started to kiss back wrapping his arms around him. Lily in return slipped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that just kissing for some time, neither knew for how long but it didn't matter. They were finally together.

"Well, well, well Posey what do we have here?" James and Lily broke apart, stood up and looked towards to the voice to find Sirius holding their wands.

"It appears two hooligans decided to use the chaos to get away for a snog session Sirius," Posey said.

"It does, I think we should act upon our civic responsibility and report this to a prefect. Don't you?"

"Oh yes."

Both Posey and Sirius were wearing identical smirks during all this. Then together they called out in a sing-song voice, "Oh Mooney!"

"What?" Remus asked annoyed when he arrived shortly after he was called.

"We found these two hooligans," Posey said pointing at James and Lily, "in here snogging."

"And felt that it was our civic responsibility to tell a prefect," Sirius finished.

Remus looked at said 'hooligans' and smirked. "Then you did the right thing," he then turned to James and Lily, "and you two shall be serving detention with Filch for defiling his broom cabinet."

Posey, Sirius, and Remus laughed at their shocked expressions. Lily turned to face James and said with a sly smile, "This is all your fault."

James returned the smile, pulled her into him and said, "Yes, yes it is," before kissing her again (earning a wolf whistle from Sirius). Once they broke apart they snatched their wands back from Sirius and they all headed back to the boys dorm to celebrate the new couple.

"Hey, what happened to the squid?" Lily asked.

"No clue," Sirius said as he opened the dorm door only to slam it shut. "RUN! THE SQUID'S IN THERE!"

All of a sudden the door disintegrated into flames showing a destroyed room and one very angry squid. They ran for their lives to say the least.

THE END


End file.
